Out of Reach
by Lenster
Summary: Ginny has always been a romantic at heart. She is finally with Harry after years of determination. The catch is, she doesnt feel for him as she did before. Will she direct her attentions toward someone else? HPGW, and of course DMGW


Eh, deleted some of the old rather bad stories and am starting with this. I tend to get bored easily and sometimes do not finish. I hope it's different with this one. But one can never tell.

Ginny Weasley sat at the window seat of her precariously tilted house. It was 5 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was now in her fifth year and was a young woman. Light snoring was coming out of the four poster bed next to her. She smiled fondly at Alexandra, her best friend. She'd been there for her through thick and thin. Even when she was hopelessly in like with Harry. Alexandra had given excellent advice since she had dated most of the guys in Hogwarts. She was staying with them over the summer so her parents could travel around Europe. Hermione and Harry were also in the house for the summer. It was sort of like a tradition now.

The sun was rising quite fast and was painting a rosy hue across the sky. Ginny loved it, she loved it all. The country side view she had from her window, the vast openness, even the gnomes scattered around the garden, soon to be running from the broom her mother would yield. She laughed at the image it painted in her mind.

"Mmhmmph, I never got why you woke up so early Gin," Alexandra muffled half in sleep. Ginny slightly shook her head and went back to looking at the sunset. They may be different, but they were close and Alexandra knew Ginny was a romantic at heart. Alexandra plopped her head back onto the pillow and was snoring lightly a minute later.

Ginny hopped off the window seat and started to her wardrobe. She picked out a light summer dress, something that showed off her splendid figure but left much to the imagination. Until last term, she had been wearing baggy clothes that did dreadful things to her shape. Alexandra soon put a stop to that however when mission Harry sprang into action. She threw away all her "bad" clothes and shopped in Hogsmeade for better fitting clothes that would attract him rather then scare him off. It had worked apparently because they had begun to date shortly afterward.

As Ginny made her way down to the kitchen a half hour later, she could smell breakfast. Her mother of course was up and cooking as always. Ginny flitted down and happily said a warm greeting to her mother. "Hello mum, smells delicious, have any samples?" Mrs. Weasley chuckled and gave her a warm muffin. "Just out of the oven, dear." Ginny smiled happily and ran outside to sit on the bench swing and eat her newly baked treasure and read her novel.

Just as she was getting to the good section of her story, she felt the swing sway and a body plop next to her. "G'morning sunshine, I see you're up with the birds, as always." Startled, she looked up and saw Harry's broad, smiling face. "Morning to you too, I just wanted some time to myself this morning, Alexandra being asleep and quiet for once. I had to take advantage." Harry chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Of course, very understandable, she's like a whirlwind. Anyways, Ron, Fred, George, and I are going to play some quidditch. We won't play if it disturbs you," Harry said in his calm manner.

Ginny stared into his eyes and saw eager ten year old orbs staring at her. Even though she did not want to be disrupted, she couldn't deny him the pleasure of playing, it was the last day of summer vacation and they had played a total of 6 times. It was the first nice morning out for a week and the boys had been dying to play. She decided to be a good girlfriend and sister for that matter and let them play. She could find somewhere else to read.

"No bother at all, play to your hearts content." She replied. Harry nearly jumped out of the seat. He nearly toppled Ginny over with the hug he gave and rushed into the house yelling. A moment later, the boys rushed out and started playing. A few minutes afterward, Alexandra and Hermione joined in. Alexandra was on the Ravenclaw team and was quite good. She could beat many of the boys at Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand, was still learning and a little wobbly on the broom.

Ginny tried to get back to her novel but was unsuccessful. She finally gave up and went to the only place she could find comfort, the roof. She did a lot of thinking on the roof and today wasn't any different. 'Harry seems happy this morning. He's so rambunctious. I'm glad he's so happy. I wonder why he's going out with me actually. We are so different in many ways. The magick has rather faded a bit but is still there. I just wish he would be a tad but more....knight in shining armor. We can't have everything though, can we?'

Ginny stayed up there most of the morning thinking of various things. She couldn't wait for school to start, but she also could. A cryptic feeling welled up inside her. She couldn't place it, and didn't bother to put more thought on it. Tomorrow they would leave for the bus and go to their home away from home, Hogwarts.


End file.
